


Ты подмигнула блондинке

by Literary_Yandere



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Тара ревнует, потому что Розита подмигнула Лауре.
Relationships: Tara Chambler/Rosita Espinosa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ты подмигнула блондинке

Тара поставила ящик поверх трех точно таких же, выпрямилась и потерла поясницу.  
— Это последний.  
Розита в ответ только кивнула. Она водила кончиком карандаша по пухлой губе, вчитываясь в бумаги. Александрия восстанавливалась — и особенно быстро потому, что удалось наладить взаимовыгодный обмен со Спасителями. Чего только у них не нашлось! Нетронутые запасы семян овощей и фруктов, даже — подумать только! — ягод, инструменты в отличном состоянии, бесполезные на территории бывшего завода, мука и алкоголь…  
И еще, конечно, хорошенькие блондинки, вроде Лауры. Той самой Лауры, которая еще пару месяцев назад бесчинствовала под руководством Нигана, а теперь раздавала направо и налево дружелюбные улыбочки, кивки и подмигивания.  
Тара видела, как скрестились их с Розитой взгляды, когда мисс-блондиночка-бывшая-злодейка передавала из рук в руки опись семян.  
Розита — не та, что в воспоминаниях Тары, а настоящая — шелестнула страницей, листнув туда, затем обратно.  
— Что-то не сходится?  
— Нет, все верно. Я просто не хочу упустить ничего.  
Тара неловко оперлась ладонью и бедром на край стола, над которым нависла, не садясь, Розита.  
— А я все видела.  
— Это что же?  
Тара неловко кашлянула. Она пожалела, что начала этот разговор, но в то же время ей отчаянно хотелось продолжить.  
— Лауру.  
— Я ее тоже видела.  
— Вот именно. И не только. Ты подмигнула ей.  
— Нет. — Розита смотрела в бумаги, кусая губу. — Не мигала.  
— А мне показалось… — продолжила тянуть Тара, но когда Розита вскинула голову, она запнулась.  
— Что показалось? И сотри эту улыбочку, совершенно неискренняя.  
Тара растерялась. Она начала было думать, что их отношения с Розитой, наконец, стали налаживаться… Но, выходило по всему, что она ошиблась.  
— Извини. Я пошутила.  
Тара ухватила пальцами нитку на рукаве и принялась ее дергать. С минуту Розита наблюдала за волнением подруги, затем отложила бумаги, скрестила руки на груди и откинулась спиной на стоявшие подле ящики.  
— Послушай, Тара. Ты не меняешься. Не то что бы я на это рассчитывала, но… Ты сама понимаешь. Ребячливая, импульсивная, а еще, оказывается, и ревнивая. Как трудно тебя любить!  
Тара согласно и пристыженно покивала.  
— Я понимаю.  
Секунда прошла в молчании.  
— И это все, что ты хочешь сказать? — Розита возвела очи горе. — Совершенно точно все? Ничего такого вроде «ты тоже не подарок, Розита, и ты ворчишь чаще, чем разговариваешь спокойно, но я вроде как смирилась, что ты такая»?  
Тара сглотнула, не до конца понимая, что происходит.  
— Ревнивая и не понимающая намеков. — Розита иронично улыбнулась. — Слушай, ты знаешь меня, я не из тех, кто, там, встает на колено, хотя, возможно, мне и придется…  
Она неопределенно покрутила в воздухе рукой.  
— Я, знаешь ли, новичок в этой теме любви между девушками.  
Таре показалось, что у нее уходит земля из-под ног. И столешница из-под ладони. Еще ей показалось, что она, наконец, поняла намек.  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?  
Розита всплеснула руками.  
— Ты правда это спрашиваешь? Ты правда спрашиваешь что-то вообще, вместо того, чтобы уже меня целовать?  
Они обе улыбнулись одновременно, одновременно шагнули друг к другу, но пока Тара еще решалась, Розита уже закинула руки ей на шею и притянула подругу к себе. Тара оставалась ее подругой еще ровно секунду, пока их губы не прижались друг к другу в поцелуе, сперва робком, а потом — слава Розите! — неистовом и страстном. И с этого момента они превратились в возлюбленных.


End file.
